a flying sword of a dancer
by Sairin-o-Minami
Summary: yeah I know the name's lame. I suck at summaries so just read. Rated for language. Main char: Hitsugaya. Kira. Hisagi and OOC. no this is not the pairing. there aint no main pear in the start onlly hints to what will ne so prepare yourself!


**A/N hi everyone!! i'm to lazy to write more so R&R!!**

**Disclymer: I owe nothing, if i owed bleach... I was marries to Toushiro!! or Byakuya! or Hisagi...**

A flying sword of a dancer

Chapter one: A simple Hello

A simple hello from that girl was capable of making you to faint from happiness. No not because you were noticed but because the way it was said, the pure will of making your day a bit better. That girl was dangerous in battle but calm and organized in other things, which is why she was made 3rd seat at the 6th squad in her first day there. She ended the academy with brilliant marks and was the best of her year, her name was Yuriko Hitomi.

"Taichou!" sang Matsumoto "I'm done with my paperwork!"

"To write your name at the end of the page does not mean you ended it" answered Hitsugaya with anger, she was driving him mad.

"But it's really boring and I…" Matsumoto's excuse wasn't finished because a knock on the door.

"Yeah" said Hitsugaya and a girl entered.

She had a long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was tall but not too much, just a bit higher than Rukia and she was pretty.

"Sorry interrupting, is the paperwork for the 6th squad done?" she asked with a gentle voice and Hitsugaya nodded "There" "Thank you, oh and Matsumoto-fukutaichou-dono Abarai-fukutaichou said Ikaku-san is looking for you" she said and took the small mountain of paperwork in one hand "this is the new paperwork Hitsugaya-taichou, have a calm day" and she got out leaving a shocked Hitsugaya and a happy Matsumoto.

"I'm off!" sang the vice-captain and before he could protest she was gone.

"Ikaku! You looked for me?" asked Matsumoto

"Yeah, Hisagi said all of our drinking club members have a meeting now so let's go" answered the bald one. They walked calmly to the 11th squad dojo.

"Finally" said Hisagi "Now we can start investigating dear Abarai"

"Why me?" whined the red-head

"Because" answered Hisagi "Who's that girl you're hanging with so much? She's very pretty"

"That's 3rd seat Yuriko Hitomi-san, why?" asked Renji

"Because you looked very close!" said Matsumoto "I saw her today, she brought us more paperwork. Taichou was shocked!"

"From the paperwork?" asked Ikaku and Matsumoto made an X with her hands "Wrong! From the girl, he just used to know almost everyone and he didn't know her… anyway! Renji, what's your friendship with her?"

"She's in my squad! People let go, Kuchiki-taichou will kill me if I won't start my paperwork! Last time my arm was needed to be replaced by Inoe's power!" he whined and they released the poor man "if you want to know about her make friends with her damn it!"

--

Hitomi opened the office door and walked in. "Taichou! I brought the paperwork from the 10th division. Anything else?" "No, you can go" answered Byakuya "just if you see Renji tell him to start the paperwork before I'll get to it" "Hai, have a nice day taichou!"

Now she was going gods know where just for fun. 'Maybe I'll visit Kira-san' she though and gone for the 3rd division office. "Sorry, Is Kira-san here?" she asked some of the members and they nodded pointing at the dojo "Thank you!" smiled Hitomi and ran to the dojo. She opened the door to find Kira sitting there and reading a book. He looked at her with surprise in his eyes. "Sorry, I interrupted?" "Not at all, I was finishing anyway. What brought you here Yuriko-san?" "Boringness probably, if you have some free time could we hang out?" "No problem" he smiled and stood up "Let's go meet some of my friends" "Not drunk I hope"

They walked and chatted happily, not knowing that from the side they look like couple or like brother and sister. "Here we are" said Kira and stopped in front of the 10th office "Matsumoto-san should be here" Hitomi blinked "She scares me a bit, too happy" "You get use to it after a while"

Kira opened the office door to find Hitsugaya screaming at Matsumoto. Again.

"That was the paperwork for the 12th squad! I don't want to be the one to explain Kurotsuchi Mayuri why the document is ruined! Damn it! Matsumoto you don't drink and work at the same time, I told you that god knows how many times!"

"Ano, Hitsugaya-taichou?" asked Kira and Hitsugaya blinked looking ay him from almost the same high "Yes?" "Kurotsuchi-taichou is off for a mission and Nemu-fukutaichou won't have a problem fixing it…" Hitsugaya sighed in relief. "Lucky!" sang Matsumoto and Hitsugaya glared at her. "Anyway I was wondering if I can borrow Matsumoto-san" he said and Hitomi stepped next to him, blinking curiously. Matsumoto shot up "Wow you guy's really alike! She's your sister?" "No" said Kira "we aren't related like that, our parent's were cousins" Hitomi nodded and looked at the enormous amount of paperwork. "Ano, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, don't you do your paperwork?" she asked and Hitsugaya sighed "She does it once in a sentry, and she always does it wrong" Hitomi smiled in understanding "Like Abarai-fukutaichou, Kira-san, you said we'll meet your friends and Matsumoto-fukutaichou is obviously busy so next in list is?" "Hisagi-san" Hitomi's eyes widened "Hisagi-san? Wow…" she blushed a bit and pulled Kira out.

"Ano taichou?" asked Matsumoto

"What the hell?" was all he could say before "Matsumoto! Fix your mess!"

"Hai!!"

Kira and Hitomi walked to the 9th office and found Hisagi with angry expression.

"Hisagi-san what's wrong?" asked Kira

"Rangyoku-san, again… I know that needed but I can't…" he whispered and Kira took the paper from him, jumped and gave it to Hitomi. She opened the package and looked at the many pictures of the 10th captain. "I don't understand what's so bad" she said "he's really photogenic!" Kira looked at her "We can't look at that already, she just mad about her taichou… the shinigami-woman organization requested pictures for a calendar and Hitsugaya taichou was chosen… it's just too much".

Hitomi looked at both men and shook her head "I bet that if Matsumoto-fukutaichou was modeling you'll be very happy" Kira blushed and Hisagi gasped "Not really, she does it every year so this year we want someone else…" started Hisagi and looked at Hitomi for the first time, blushed and started again "we need to contact Yoruichi-san, she's the second most popular shinigami"

"Ne, why don't you pick the 11 most popular and made a calendar from it? On January it can be all together" said Hitomi and Kira shook his head "Why not?"

"Because it means you too" he said "almost all male shinigami are crazy from you Yuriko-san"

"Meany! I wanna. I won't do summer okay? Please Kira-san!!" she pleaded

"Kira, why is Yuriko-san begging your permeation?" asked Hisagi

"We're somewhat cousins; I'm her only living relative who makes me her god-parent" he said "No!" Hitomi looked annoyed and her reiatsu grew horribly "I want to! Don't make me hurt you man!" Kira sighed and nodded making Hitomi jump happily "I wanna do December!!"

Beeep

"Hisagi I gotta go, you look after her ok?"

"I'm not a chilled" said Hitomi but Kira was already out "shish, I'm one year younger than that bastard, anyway Hisagi-san, need help peeking the other models?" Hisagi nodded and she sat next to him looking at the pictures. "Hmm, I will surely put Matsumoto-san in July, Yoruichi-san in October and Rukia-chan in February…. Hinamori is good for April, Yachiru is a totally June type, Soifon-taichou should be September… Can I write it down?" "Sure, here" blushed Hisagi

January- all together

February- Rukia

March- Nanao

April- Hinamori

May- Unohana

June- Yachiru

July- Matsumoto

August- Yoruichi

September- Soifon

October- Nemu

November- Inoe

December- Hitomi

January- all together

"Ok so that's it!" smiled Hitomi "but… I wish that male shinigami would do the same, only Hitsugaya-taichou can make you fall in love with him because of seeing his smile every morning, and he has a nice smile and his photogenic!"

Hisagi sweat dropped

"But! Kuchiki-taichou looks better when he smiles because he blushes when doing that! Oh sorry… I gone with the flow" said Hitomi and Hisagi smiled "Anyway I'm bored, I go see if Yumichika's on for a fight or something…" "And I'll come too because Kira will kill me if not"

--

"Yumichika, it's Hitomi" said the girl when entering the 11th squad

"Oh Hitomi! How beautiful to see you here! What's up?"

"Not much, I'm modeling for the calendar!" she smiled

"This means buying him worth it! Wait a second, Ikaku! Don't touch my stuff, that sword is mine, you lose the bet! Shish, how ugly"

"Your mum ugly! Give me my sword back! I'll tell taichou!" whined a voice

"Go ahead, Hisagi why are you here?" asked Yumichika "Hitomi you have a boyfriend and I didn't knew?! I'm your best friend!"

"Don't jump to conclusions so fast! Kira-san asked him to look after me while he's gone" said Hitomi with soft blush. Hisagi was red and looked to the sealing.

"But you blush, you like the idea" teased Yumichika and Hitomi decided to fight back.

"I wanted you to come with me to the new beauty salon, but apparently you're not good enough. I'll ask Matsumoto-fukutaichou…" "Nooo! Take me with you!" Hitomi laughed evilly "Maybe, Maybe not. Who knows? Bye Yumi-chan!!"

Hitomi stopped her run near the 6th division office and fall off laughing when Hisagi got there. "That was very cruel" he said

"But his face! Oh my god that was awesome! I didn't do that since I was 5!" she laughed and stood up, trying to calm down. "You know him that long?" "Yeah, like brothers. But he really is a funny guy" Hisagi smiled and Hitomi returned the smile.

"Yuriko-san!" screamed Renji "Traitor! My paperwork…. I hate you!"

The man jumped out of the office "I'll kill you" he whined "I must do all the paperwork along because you didn't do any!"

"You touch her, I'll hurt you and then you gonna get it from Kira" said Hisagi and Renji blinked. "You and your popularity" he smiled "anyway, Rukichi brought some chocolate for you" "Yay!!" shouted Hitomi and jumped to the office "wait there's no left… Kuchiki-taichou! That was mine!!"

Renji and Hisagi laughed their ass when Byakuya made a face at Hitomi and shunpoed away.

"Hisagi-san that wasn't nice" whined Hitomi when they gone off

"It was funny. Kuchiki-taichou almost never do that stuff, anyway I surprised he didn't killed you when you shouted at him" said Hisagi

"Taichou? To kill me? He allows me all!"

"Why is that?" asked Hisagi

"Because Rukia-chan allows me all!" smirked Hitomi "and taichou will do everything she want"

Hisagi smiled "Hai, there's a card party today… wanna come?"

"Alcohol involved?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou will be there and so does Rangyoku-san so who knows?" though Hisagi

"Heck, fine" agreed Hitomi "I hope they won't play spin the bottle"

"Trust me you're not the only one…"

"Why is that?" she asked curiously

"Last time I ended up kissing Soifon-taichou, it was a good kiss but I was scared to death she'll kill me"

Hitomi laughed "No way!"

"There's worse…"

"What?!"

"Kira kissed Nanao and then Kyoraku-taichou entered and sis a big fuse of it" sighed Hisagi

"Oh my gosh, but if that game will be I hope Rukia will kiss Ichigo or Renji"

"Yeah that'll be funny, especially if Kuchiki-taichou will be there"

"Oh yeah" they both laughed and walked to the party.

--

"Spin the bottle time!" sang drunken Matsumoto.

"Told ya'" said Hisagi and Hitomi smiled.

The bottle spoon and stopped on…. Nemu and Renji. They pecked quietly and that was it. The bottle stopped at them again and again. At the fourth time they were very angry and punched Ikaku who was responsible for that. But they did kiss.

Now it stopped on Hisagi and Rukia. They pressed their lips for a few seconds and broke apart, Byakuya was held by Renji. Again, this Time Matsumoto and Nanao.

"Is that even possible?" asked Matsumoto and Nanao. Yumichika nodded and the girl pecked each other.

Ichigo kissed Soifon, Ikaku kissed Hinamori and then it happened. Hitomi and Hisagi.

"Oh man, Kira's gonna kill me" whispered Hisagi, he then pressed his lips gently to Hitomi's and after a few seconds they broke apart.

"Ok guys! Time to make the game more interesting!" smiled Matsumoto "snogging, Hisagi and Hitomi, the bottle was last on you so snog"

"What?" growled Hitomi and Hisagi became very red. Again his lips pressed against hers.

Hitomi's arms gently wrapped around his neck and they snog a bit before breaking apart.

Matsumoto spin the bottle. Yoruichi-Byakuya. Hisagi automatically took out a camera "This would do millions, I tell you". Byakuya and Yoruichi snogged shortly and sat down with gross expressions. Again, this time Kyoraku-Nanao. The poor fukutaichou became very pale but she snogged with her captain.

Now it hit Matsumoto and Yumichika who snogged gods knows how long. Next were Hinamori and Kira. Ichigo and Nemu. Inoe and Renji. Ikaku and Rukia. Hitsugaya and Rukia. Hisagi and Soifon. A few more and then the real shock came, Hitsugaya and Hitomi. This time almost everyone was with their cameras on.

Hitsugaya gently placed his lips on Hitomi's and his arms wrapped around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and made the kiss deeper. His tongue explored her mouth and that tasted like a strange mix of mint and strawberry. Truth, Hitomi enjoyed it very much but she didn't know Hitsugaya enjoyed it too.

"Ok people! Break apart!" screamed Matsumoto and ripped them from each other "Damn that was long!" They both blushed a bit and sat in their places.

"Hitomi?" asked Kira "you're ok?"

"Yeah…why?"

"You're pale like god knows what!" he said and Hitomi shook her head "I'm fine" 'and for a weird reason happy'

--

"Taichou, you're ok?" asked Matsumoto when they entered the office

"Yes why wouldn't I be ok?"

"You're still red"

"I feel hot, it happens" he said and entered his room 'what the hell is wrong with me?'

**A/N hope you liked it! pleas review, I need commets to breath ok??**


End file.
